


Finely Woven

by Ribby



Series: Boromir's Cloak [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The deep red fabric Finduilas had been working on when she fell ill was still on the loom, finished but for fur trim.
Series: Boromir's Cloak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205957





	Finely Woven

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Cold" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), inspired by [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/)'s elegant and gorgeous [triolet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tolkien_weekly/187008.html?#cutid1), and perhaps one answer to where Boromir got that beautiful cloak.

The deep red fabric Finduilas had been working on when she fell ill was still on the loom, finished but for fur trim. Denethor had closed off her workrooms, and forbade his sons to enter them--yet Faramir paid him no heed.

He had worked on the fabric for years, connecting with his mother through her threads, seeking comfort in what faint memories remained in warp and weft. Boromir was leaving to find Rivendell soon, and the weather was turning cold. He would leave Gondor wrapped in fine handspun wool, and the work of the two who loved him most.


End file.
